


Too Much Detail

by Chacw



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Ficathon!, and kind of silly, moody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chacw/pseuds/Chacw
Summary: Matthews is exploring the cemetery when Alcor appears.





	Too Much Detail

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? My ficathon entry is only mildly late, what can I say when besides “Procrastination”
> 
> So to understand this you should but don't need to go read my earlier fic Final Details and to understand that one go read ToothPasteCanyon’s fic The signal. Both fics are amazing and worth it, trust me. Or you know you could read this first. I don't judge, much.

“New Gravity Falls was a dream.” Matthew found himself saying to himself again. But in his defense to a historian this level of historically accurate detail was near miraculous. Finding that he wanted to learn more about the town's history, he found himself walking into the cemetery on a cold summer evening. Every couple or so feet he would stop and read the grave stone. There were many names that didn't mean anything to him like “Tyler Cutebiker” but that was until he came to a set of three tombstones that would be identical if the names were the same.”Willow Pines”, “Hank Pines”, and “Acacia Pines”. one was a feared gangster, another was a loving mother to whoever needed a home, and the third was a successful artist. The only reason these caught his eye was that in the center of each was Alcor’s star carved with meticulous detail with the phrase “My Forest of Three” carved underneath it. Bending down to rub the dust off of the star, Matthew heard a faint pop behind him. Without even turning around Matthew asked “Who were they?”

Alcor crying while visions of curly red hair and smiles flooded back stated simply,  
“My Niblings. My stars. They were the Children of Mabel and Henry. And I was the fun Uncle.”

The stones at the shack Matthew remembered. “How were they like?”

“They had the biggest hearts, no matter who or what you were they would put down whatever they were doing to help you.”

Silence only followed as Matthew thought back to his late mother. The wind in the leaves was the only sound until a faint sob was heard from Alcor.

Turning around to see his friend crying large golden tears he said, “The best ones always leave too soon. Whether it’s 40 or 400, they never seem to have enough time. We are in a cemetery of people you personally knew. Would you like to talk about them?”

“It’s been ages since I thought about most of them, that… That sounds great.”

Slowly they walked through the cemetery with nothing but each other and the stars to keep themselves company. The lives these people lived brought tears to both men’s eyes. Tales about Wendy Corduroy fighting demons, or Lazy Susan’s pancakes. The cemetery was a home to long forgotten memories, now told for the first time in ages. The stories about the rich lives of the citizens continued until they reached a statue of a angel pointing out into the forest.

“Wow, this bring back some weird memories.” said Alcor still half crying.

“Who’s buried here?” Matthew asked while trying to hold back his tears and failing miserably. 

“No one, or at least no one should be here. Wanna check?”

Before he could respond Alcor reached up and gently bent the pointing finger upwards. The ground shook slightly and a passageway was revealed. A dusty staircase went downwards into the ground.

“Let me deactivate the traps.” Alcor said raising his hand. Suddenly it was filled with weirdly shaped needles. Carefully putting them to the side he started down the stairs into the dark. Following closely behind him was Matthew, shocked silent. At some point Alcor was carrying an old torch to light the path, but Matthew wasn't paying much attention to him. He was still marveling at the fact this has always been here, hidden from him.

“I think I might need to recheck the blueprints.” Matthew said softly to himself.

“Doubt that will help much.” Alcor said with a half smile. “Besides, we have arrived.”

They were in a small room surround by piles of pre transcendence artifacts all covered in heavy layers of dust. There were piles of paper and an old faded flag. 

“What is all this?” Matthews exclaimed with wide eyes as he tried to decipher the ancient dialect of English. 

“The secrets of a long dead country, as well as the founding of Gravity Falls.” Alcor said literally grinning ear to ear.

Matthew's eyes widened and Alcor continued. “But out of everything here I think this is the most interesting.” 

There was a large rectangular prism of something propped against the back wall of the cave. it had so much dust on it Matthew couldn't even tell you what it was made of.

Pulling out a small handkerchief and letting out a massive laugh, Alcor wiped off the dust from the front face of the block.

Letting out a gasp, Matthew saw a face. A really ugly face trapped in what looked to be amber.

The face looked to be mid flinch as the amber pulled at her large amounts of nose hair. One eye was half closed and looking towards the ceiling and the other was wide and staring straight ahead. The mouth was wide in a lopsided scream and none of the teeth were lined up with one another. The clothes were all about seven sizes too large and the hair was literally piled in a heap on top of her head. Her eyebrows were thicker than her lips, and her fingernails were all painted different shades of brown. It made Matthew cringe every time he looked at her.

“By Jupiter's moons. Is she alive?” Matthew said while jumping back slightly.

With a too large fangy grin Alcor said “Yup, and she has most likely been in there for a couple hundred years.”

“We should let her out, or help her or something. Imagine being trapped in amber for hundreds of years. Makes me shudder just looking at her.”

“Well it’s not amber, its peanut brittle, and personally i’m against letting her out. her previous incarnation was the definition of madman. odds are she is too.”

“Youre saying we leave her trapped her?” Matthew said looking even more shocked.

“It’s not like she did this by accident. Besides you mentioned amber, allow me to go show you jurassic saphole.”

“Slow down a minute, you're saying not only she is trapped but she did this to herself? Why on any planet would anyone encase themselves in peanut brittle!?”

“She is a reincarnation of one President Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III Esq. He literally made it illegal to wear pants and made babies the supreme court under his lead. He also is the madman who founded this little backwater town.”

“Wait he put Time Baby in power?”

“I wish he did something that important. You ask a lot of questions. You know that right?”

“I'm with the all knowing Dreambender, of course i’m gonna try and get as much information as I can.”

“I've said enough without a deal. Remember the large amounts of candy I told you to buy? If you're gonna hear the real story of how this town was founded then it’s gonna cost you four bags of candy.”

“Only four? Seems like this sort of information would be worth more.”

 

“It’s all useless information but because you insist it’s worth five bags now.”

Letting out a sigh, Matthew said “Six bags and you also teleport me and you back to my place. It’s cold out here and I’m getting tired.”

“Deal.” A large toothy grin was on Alcor’s face as their hands met, before the blue flame dissipated they were both back in Matthew’s living room.

Settling down on the couch with his candy, Alcor started to tell the story.

“It all started when Trembly rode his horse backwards off the nearby cliff…..”


End file.
